Bible of the Soul: GERMAN TRANSLATION
by StarRose
Summary: Prince Draco Malfoy, forbidden love for a tailors son, Harry Potter. What follows is a love story that proves even death cannot keep apart those destined to be together. AU. HarryDraco SLASH!
1. Prolog

**Bible of the Soul:**

**Book of the Living and Dead**

**by StarRose**

**_GERMAN TRANSLATION_**

**AN: This is the German translation to my English written story Bible of the Soul, translated by ****Pfefferminze (www . pfefferminze . livejournal . com). Every chapter has specific notes relating to it, please visit my webpage (link on my profile) to see them.**

**Disclaimer: **All characters portrayed within this fanfiction belong to JK Rowling etc etc anything else I need to say to make it legal blah blah blah.

**Summary: **In the year 1099, the end of the Dark Ages brought forth another sad ending, for when his lover was murdered, Prince Draco had nothing left to live for and took his own life. Now his spirit walks the castle that was his home, and waits to meet the reincarnation of his true love. 906 years later, the castle is now a boarding school, and when a young man with his lovers' looks and name makes an appearance, a love story begins that proves even death cannot keep apart those destined to be together.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance and lots of it, with dashes of angst, and a touch of comedy. I can't write without putting some comedy bits in, it's just my style.

**Warnings and other notes about the story: **This is SLASH between Harry and Draco, so please don't bother flaming if you're against it, because it will be ignored and laughed at that you can't read warnings. It's very possible at some points they may seem OOC, but I hate it when that happens so I'll try not to, but there are going to be quite a few lovey bits in this as Draco is completely head over heals in love with Harry :) Plus it is an AU remember. It is set not in the magical world but in every day to day life, and more importantly the afterlife, so things will be different so please keep that in mind. Oh yeah, and a warning for eventually sap hehe, I love sap.

So, like the idea of Ghosts and Angels and a love that neither Heaven nor Hell can break? Read on!

---

"_I would rather be a ghost, drifting by your side as a condemned soul, than enter heaven without you."_ – from the movie Wo Hu Cang Long.

---

**Prolog **

**_Ein Auszug aus dem Tagebuch des Prinzen Draco Malfoy, 27. Dezember, 1099 _**_**  
**  
__Er ist tot. _

_Und mit ihm meine Seele. __  
_  
---

**906 Jahre später… ****  
**  
„Ist es möglich sich in einen Mann im Traum zu verlieben? Es ist jedes Mal der gleiche Traum; er, ich, wir küssen uns, ich fühle mich…ja…wirklich verliebt, dann ist da dieser dunkle Schatten zwischen uns und alles wird schwarz und ich bin richtig deprimiert, wenn ich aufwache, als wenn mir mein ganzes Leben lang etwas gefehlt hat und ich es nie finden konnte. Nie ändert sich etwas. Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was es bedeutet."

Harry Potter, ein 20 Jahre alter Student Hogwarts, einer Schule für Britische Geschichte, saß auf einem großen dunkelroten Lederstuhl und starrte an die cremefarbene Decke über ihm. Es war still im Raum, die einzigen Geräusche waren das schwache Ticken einer Kaminuhr und das gelegentliche Zwitschern der Vögel vor dem geöffneten Fenster.

Hogwarts war eine große alte Burg im Bergland Schottlands, die zu einem Internat gemacht worden war. Es war eine Schule, die auf Studenten konzentriert war, welche ein großes Interesse am Studium der altertümlichen Geschichte Britanniens hatten, entweder aus archäologischen Gründen oder wegen anderen Berufen, die sie ergreifen wollten.

„Seamus denkt, dass ich von einem vergangenen Leben träume, aber es ist klar, dass er das tut, wenn man bedenkt, dass er glaubt, dieser Ort wäre vor ein paar hundert Jahren voll von Hexen und Zauberern und all diesem okkulten Zeug gewesen. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich mir erst vor kurzer Zeit selbst eingestanden hab, Männer zu mögen, ", sagte Harry und fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durchs Haar, „aber davon zu träumen, im letzten Jahr des finsteren Mittelalters in einer Beziehung mit einem Prinzen zu sein? Was soll das bedeuten? Es wirkt immer so wirklich."

Im Kontrast zum alten Raum mit den gold getünchten Wänden, enthielt der Raum große metallene Bücherregale, voll gestopft mit kompliziert aussehenden wissenschaftlichen und Fachbüchern. Ein ebenso moderner und unpassend anmutender Metalltisch befand unter einem der Fenster, Stifte und Lineale lagen verstreut um einen geschlossenen Laptop und auf der einen Seite raschelte ein Papierstapel sanft im Wind. Ein alter kupferner Briefbeschwerer in Form einer Melone (1) war das einzige, was das Papier fest hielt und ein befleckter weißer Laborkittel hing an einem Kleiderständer daneben.

„Ich meine, ich hab diesen Traum immer hin und wieder einmal gehabt, mein ganzes Leben lang, aber ich hab ihn jede Nacht geträumt seit ich hier her gekommen bin. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht werd ich einfach allgemein verrückt." Harry seufzte und warf einen Blick zu seiner Rechten, um seinen Ratgeber anzusehen, „Was denkst du Hedwig?"

Die schneeweiße Eule, die auf der Lehne des grauen Drehstuhls hinter dem Tisch saß, beobachtete Harry neugierig mit ihren großen runden Augen. Wie sonst saß sie nur da, plusterte ihre Federn auf und schuhute ihm sachte zu.

Harry lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass du das sagen würdest."

Plötzlich waren laute Schritte zu hören, die zur geschlossenen Tür kamen und Hedwig schoss hoch in die Luft und flog, mit einem verärgerten Schrei, zum Fenster heraus, als die Tür aufsprang und Professor Snape hineinstürmte.

Professor Snape leitete ein kleines Team von Wissenschaftlern die Artefakte putzten und wiederherstellten, die von Ausgrabungen mitgebracht wurden. Der Mann hatte absolut kein Interesse an Geschichte, was wahrscheinlich erklärte, dass er immer so schlecht gelaunt war, aber wenn es um die Chemie der Restauration ohne Beschädigung der Artefakte ging, war der Mann ein Genie.

Jedenfalls hatte ihm das der Schulleiter an dem Tag erzählt, als er hier eingetroffen war.

Glücklicherweise sahen ihn nicht viele Schüler, aber er war leider Harrys Tutor. „Potter, Füße runter!", blaffte er Harry an, dessen Füße auf einem seiner Knöchel auf dem Tisch lagen. „Und wenn ich diese Eule noch einmal in dieser Schule sehe, dann werde ich entweder sie oder dich kastrieren!", bellte er ihn an als er die Eule, ein paar Federn auf der Fensterbank zurücklassend, wegfliegen sah.

„Verzeihung, Sir.", sagte Harry ruhig, schwang seine Beine herum und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Ich vermute sie mag mich."

„Dann sollte jemand den Vogel von seinem Elend erlösen."

Harry hatte Hedwig gefunden als sie ein Küken gewesen war und sich verletzt hatte als sie versucht hatte aus dem Nest zu fliegen. Harry hatte sie entdeckt und gepflegt bis ihre Verletzung geheilt war und obwohl er sie wieder freigelassen hatte, schien sie immer wieder zurück zu kommen und ihn zu besuchen.

Harry ignorierte das übliche Temperament seines Klassenlehrers und griff nach seiner Brille, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, als Snape plötzlich die Bücher die er getragen hatte auf den Tisch fallen und Harry zusammenzucken ließ, wobei seine Brille auf den Boden fiel.

„Wieder Nachsitzen, sie müssen es wirklich genießen gedemütigt zu werden. Mal sehen, wie viele Male waren es in den zwei Wochen, seit sie hierher gekommen sind? Sechs? Sie wissen, wie man einen ersten Eindruck hinterlässt; haben sie vor in nächster Zeit einen Tag vom Nachsitzen frei zu nehmen?", knurrte Snape.

Harry schaute ihn ausdruckslos an. Es war ja nicht so, als wenn er absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten geriet, Schwierigkeiten schienen ihm zu folgen. Außerdem nervte es ihn, dass einen die Lehrer in dieser Schule immer noch nachsitzen lassen konnten, er war 20 zum Teufel noch mal, man könnte annehmen, dass ihnen auffallen würde, dass die Schüler etwas, das sie bis jetzt nicht gelernt hatten, nie lernen würden. Jedenfalls war kein Nachsitzen bis jetzt sein Fehler gewesen, die Dinge waren scheinbar einfach so passiert. Er hatte Professor Flitwick nicht das Buch an den Rücken geworfen und dass seine Bücher jedes Mal verschwanden, wenn er zu einer von Professor Sprouts Stunden erschien war einfach seltsam.

Harry langte nach unten um seine Brille vom Boden aufzuheben, hielt jedoch inne und zuckte wegen Snapes brüllender Stimme zusammen, als dieser seinen Stuhl zurück zog um zu entdecken, dass Hedwig eine kleine Überraschung darauf für ihn hinterlassen hatte. Er verfluchte Harrys freundliche kleine Eule, gefolgt vom Verfluchen Harrys, gefolgt von einer weiteren Androhung einer Kastration, während er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche nahm und Hedwigs ‚Geschenk' von seinem Stuhl wischte.

Da Harry ihn eher amüsiert beobachtete, obwohl er sich dazu zwang nicht zu lächeln für den Fall, dass Snape die Drohung wahr machen wollte, bemerkte er nicht wie seine Brille langsam vom Boden abhob, sich ordentlich zusammenfaltete und hoch schwebte, bis sie wieder auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry unterließ es mit den Augen zu rollen, als sein Lehrer das Fenster zuschlug, aus Angst vor weit schlimmeren Dingen, die passieren konnten, wenn er dabei erwischt würde und griff wiederum nach unten, um seine Brille aufzuheben, nur um zu entdecken, dass sie nicht dort war. Er blinzelte den freien Raum an, wo er sie herunter fallen gesehen hatte und schaute um seine Füße herum, sollte er sie versehentlich weggetreten haben. Er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf und sah mit einem Mal, dass sie wieder auf dem Tisch, genau vor ihm, lag.

Harry starrte sie an, hörte nicht dem zu, was Snape gerade brüllte und hob sie langsam hoch. Er sah vom Boden zur Brille und runzelte nochmals die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte er sie gar nicht fallen gelassen? Nun, er konnte es nicht getan haben. Aber…er hatte es getan, oder?

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, naja.

Er setzte die Brille wieder auf seine Nase und wandte sich der Predigt zu, die Snape ihm hielt, darüber, was er heute während des Nachsitzens tun sollte; Harry fragte sich woher der Windhauch gekommen war, der gerade eben seine Haare durchfahren hatte, wenn man bedachte, dass Snape vorhin das Fenster geschlossen hatte und er rieb sich geistesabwesend und behutsam den Nacken und fuhr fort seinen wütenden Lehrer zu betrachten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich plötzlich warm und wohlig, die Art von Gefühl, die man bekam, wenn eine Person, die man mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte, den Raum betrat. Nicht, dass Harry wusste, wie sich das anfühlte, Seamus zog ihn immer damit auf, dass er noch nie einen Partner gehabt hatte mit seinen 20 Jahren. Die sanfte Brise kitzelte Harrys Nacken noch einmal und aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund, lächelte er.

„Was soll so lustig sein, Potter?" Snape warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, als er sah, dass der Schüler, den er eigentlich zurechtweisen sollte, ihn dusslig anlächelte.

„Nichts, Sir.", antwortete Harry, doch das Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht.

---

**_Ein Auszug aus dem Tagebuch des Prinzen Draco Malfoy, 27. Dezember, 2005 _**

_Er lebt. _

_Und mit ihm meine Seele. _

(1) gemeint ist die Hutform


	2. Kapitel 1: Rückkehr

**Kapitel 1: Rückkehr  
**  
**_14. Dezember, 2005  
_**  
_Wie oft habe ich ihnen gesagt, zu dieser Jahreszeit mit den Scherzen aufzuhören?  
Ich kann diese Zwillinge nicht tolerieren, verstehen sie denn nicht, dass ich  
kein Interesse daran habe wen auch immer auszulachen, dem sie diesmal einen  
Streich spielen wollen und dass ich nur allein gelassen werden will? Es ist  
jedes Jahr das Gleiche und obwohl sie ein paar Tage nach mir gestorben sind,  
kannten sie mich doch als ihren Prinzen! Dies hier ist mein Zuhause! Es ist…es  
war Harrys Zuhause.Warum, in Gottes Namen, musste ich noch dazu ihren idiotischen jüngeren Bruder  
als meinen Leitengel bekommen? Mit den dreien habe ich kaum eine Chance jemals  
Ruhe und Frieden zu haben oder je Harry zu finden. Ron hatte 900 Jahre Zeit  
seine Seele wieder in diese Burg zu bekommen und bis jetzt hat er jede  
Reinkarnation verpasst! Er ist den Heiligenschein auf seinem Kopf nicht wert!Ich hasse Dezember; jeder vergehende Tag bringt mich den grauenvollen  
Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse des 26. Dezember, vor all diesen Jahren, näher.  
Obwohl alle meine Erinnerungen an meinen Liebsten hier sind, wünschte ich bloß,  
dass der Dezember verschwinden würde. Es sind mehr als 900 Jahre und trotzdem  
erinnere ich mich an diesen Tag so genau; ich könnte ihn nie vergessen und ich  
hoffe, dass Sirius in der Hölle schmort, weil er ihn ermordet hat._

Draco hielt beim Schreiben inne, für einen Moment in unangenehme Erinnerungen  
vertieft, bevor er die Spitze seines Federkiels in das Fässchen mit schwarzer  
Tinte zu seiner Rechten tauchte und sie zurück auf das Pergament setzte. Er saß  
dort und starrte für einen Moment auf das Papier, bevor er fortfuhr zu  
schreiben._Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich wieder diese Seiten anstarre und mich frage,  
wie oft ich wohl noch in diesen Tagebüchern schreiben werde, bis ich Harry  
wieder finde. Ich weiß nicht was passieren wird, wenn oder vielleicht sogar nur  
falls ich ihn finde, aber ich habe mich aus freiem Willen dazu entschieden hier  
zu bleiben; es ist mir egal, ob ich bis an das Ende aller Zeiten warten muss,  
wenn das bedeutet, dass ich ihn ein letztes Mal sehen darf.Ich habe die ersten beiden Dezemberwochen in Harrys altem Raum verbracht, nur  
mit meinen alten Erinnerungen und damit, die alten Tagebücher, aus der Zeit als  
ich noch lebte, zu lesen. Ich denke, ich werde bis Neujahr hier bleiben, mir  
liegt nichts daran, wieder hinauf zu den Studenten und den Zwillingen zu gehen;  
ich will mit meinem Gedanken allein gelassen werden, denn sie sind das einzige,  
was mir geblieben ist.  
_  
Draco legte die Feder zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich im großen  
Eichenstuhl, auf dem er saß, zurück. Er ließ die Tinte kurz trocknen, während  
die eine Kerze auf dem Tisch leicht flackerte, bevor er das Tagebuch schloss,  
den Stuhl auf dem kalten Steinboden zurück schob und aufstand. Er legte sein  
Tagebuch auf einen weiteren Stapel Tagebücher auf dem Boden in einer Ecke des  
Zimmers und beschloss noch einige frühere Einträge anzusehen. Der Raum selbst war alt, hunderte Jahre alt, älter als Dracos Tod. Die einst  
prächtigen Wandteppiche, die die dunklen Steinwände bedeckten, verrotteten und  
das Himmelbett, früher der ganze Stolz des Raumes, verstaubte zwischen den  
Spinnweben. Das eine winzige Fenster im Raum, ganz oben an der Wand, war schon  
seit langer Zeit durch Erde und Steine verstopft worden, denn das Zimmer, das  
einst dem Liebhaber des Prinzen gehört hatte, lag begraben unter der Zeit  
selbst. Niemand wusste, wie man hineingelangen konnte, oder dass es überhaupt  
existierte; alle hatten es vergessen, außer einem.Als Draco gestorben war und als Geist zurückkehrte, hatte er den Erzengel  
Hermine um eine Sache gebeten. Er wollte weiterhin in seinen Tagebüchern  
schreiben können, wie schon sein ganzes Leben lang und sie hatte ihm diesen  
Wunsch erfüllt. Sie hatte ihm Bücher gegeben, die nie alt würden, einen  
Federkiel der sich nie abnütze, ein Tintenfässchen, das nie leer würde, einen  
Tisch und einen Stuhl, die vom Zahn der Zeit verschont würden und eine ewig  
brennende Kerze. Sie hatte ihm geboten diese an einem sicheren Ort  
aufzubewahren, mit der Bedingung, dass kein lebender Mensch sie je finden  
durfte.

Draco hatte sich dazu entschieden, sie in Harrys Raum zu verstauen und  
verscheuchte jeden, der es wagte in die Nähe zu kommen, indem er mit Dingen warf  
und allgemein tat, was Geister tun können, um Leute fern zu halten. Und so, nach  
so vielen Jahren, da niemand wusste, dass der Raum existierte, war er nur für  
Draco und obwohl die Zeit für die Gegenstände, die sich einst im Raum befunden  
hatten, verstrich und nichts als kalten, blanken Stein in der Dunkelheit  
zurückließ, hatte sich Draco kein einziges Mal gewünscht einen anderen Platz  
gewählt zu haben. Dies war der Raum in dem er so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, wenn  
er, durch den Geheimgang, den er seinem, ehemals, treuen Diener Sirius befohlen  
hatte zu erbauen, aus seinen königlichen Gemächern geschlichen war.Dies war Harrys Zimmer, das Zimmer, das die einzigen glücklichen Erinnerungen  
enthielt, von denen er sagen konnte, dass er sie in seinem Leben wirklich gehabt  
hatte und er würde nie, nie irgendwen herein kommen lassen.„Hey! Oh, königlicher Arsch, bist du hier unten?"Nun, außer denen vielleicht. Lebende Personen fern zu halten war kein Problem;  
Unheil stiftende Zwillingsgeister, die durch Wände gehen konnten, waren eine  
ganz andere Sache.„Wie viele Male habe ich euch gesagt, dass ihr mich allein lassen sollt, wenn  
ich hier unten bin?" Draco warf den Oberkörpern von Fred und George Weasley, die  
zurzeit kopfüber durch die Decke hingen, einen wütenden Blick zu. „Und ich bin  
immer noch euer Prinz, ich erwarte ein wenig Respekt."„Ah, also bist du hier unten!", sagte George und ignorierte ihn ansonsten, „Komm  
schon, Ron will dich sehen."„Nun, ausgenommen den Fall, dass er gute Nachrichten bringt, will ich ihn  
wirklich nicht sehen.", sagte Draco verärgert und blätterte in einem Tagebuch,  
das er gerade, als drittes von oben, aus einem Stapel gezogen hatte.

„Ich glaube, er bringt gute Nachrichten. Er hat gesagt er will wissen, wie du  
mit ihm hier zurecht kommst.", sagte Fred schulterzuckend.Draco legte das Buch zurück auf den Haufen, als er bemerkte, dass es nicht das  
richtige Datum war, nach dem er suchte und ließ seinen Finger an jedem  
Bücherrücken hinunter gleiten, wobei er nach dem Datum guckte, das er suchte.  
„Mit wem hier?", fragte er, nicht wirklich interessiert, aber er wusste, dass es  
besser war ihnen nachzugeben, als genervt zu werden, denn je genervter er wurde,  
desto mehr Spaß und Möglichkeiten um ihn zu ärgern bekamen sie und nahmen das  
als Anlass dazu ihn noch mehr zu triezen.„Keine Ahnung, aber Ron meinte, er ist überrascht, dass du noch nicht nach ihm  
verlangt hast, er glaubte, dass du ihm eventuell danken möchtest.", sagte Fred,  
schwebte nach unten und drehte sich richtig herum, um auf dem Boden laufen zu  
können. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war er ziemlich gekränkt, weil du es nicht getan  
hast und wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr Jungens euch sowieso hasst, muss es für ihn  
ein Horrortrip sein, dem hochnäsigen Prinzen zu helfen, der-"Draco hörte auf nach dem Buch zu suchen, das er wollte und schaute zu ihm  
hinüber. Wenn er ihn nicht jetzt unterbrach, würde er den ganzen Tag so weiter  
machen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber ihr da redet, denn ich bin seit zwei  
Wochen hier unten gewesen."„Tja, wir wissen auch nicht, worüber er redet.", sagte George, während er immer  
noch kopfüber durch die Decke hing. „Aber komm hoch, okay? Er sagt, dass Hermine  
ihn nicht zurück lässt bis du sagst, dass es dir gut geht, was bedeutet, dass  
wir unseren kleinen Bruder auf dem Hals haben werden, der damit angibt, wie er  
ein Engel geworden ist…und es bedeutet auch, dass er auch häufiger in deiner  
Nähe sein wird.", fügte er grinsend hinzu, denn er wusste, dass ihn das  
überzeugen würde und er hatte Recht.„Fein.", sagte Draco gänzlich verstimmt. „Aber nach was auch immer er möchte,  
werdet ihr mich für den Rest des Monats allein lassen."„Ja, ja, schon klar, es ist deine ‚Jahreszeit' und dieser ganze Kram.", sagte  
George, schoss hoch zu seinem Bruder und grinsend verschwanden sie beide nach  
oben durch die Decke.Draco seufzte. Hoffentlich ging es um etwas Wichtiges.

---

Es gab zwei Dinge, die Draco an seinem Dasein als Geist nicht mochte. Das erste  
war, dass er die Kleidung, die er anhatte nicht wechseln konnte. Die Sachen in  
denen er gestorben war, hatte er seither immer getragen. Er trug eine  
kurzärmelige, dunkelgrüne Wamstunika, die aus gepresstem Samt bestand, mit  
silbernem Saum, einem V-förmigen Halsausschnitt und schwarzen Schnüren, die sich  
vor der Lücke überkreuzten. Darunter trug er ein schlichtes, langärmeliges,  
weißes und lockeres Hemd mit einem hohen Halskragen und schwarze Baumwollhosen,  
die sich sehr eng an seine Haut schmiegten. Die schwarzen Stiefel, die er  
anhatte reichten bis weit über seine Knöchel, mit großen Silberschnallen an der  
Seite. Der ganze Stolz seines Outfits war jedoch der Umhang aus gepresstem Samt,  
in der gleichen Farbe wie seine Tunika, der durch eine silberne Spange in Form  
eines Kreuzes, ähnlich einem Eisernen Kreuz, um seinen Hals gehalten wurde. Auch  
der Umhang war durch Silber am Saum verziert und mindestens dreißig Zentimeter  
davon schliffen hinter ihm über dem Boden. Er liebte ihn, weil Harry den Umhang  
für ihn gemacht hatte. Als er noch gelebt hatte, war Harry der Sohn eines  
Schneiders gewesen und der Umhang war das erste Geschenk gewesen, das er ihm  
gemacht hatte. Draco war immer froh darüber das, obwohl er eigentlich seine  
Sachen nicht wechseln konnte und die Auswahl an königlicher Kleidung vermisste,  
die einst ihm gehört hatte, er doch wenigstens noch Harrys Umhang besaß.Die zweite Sache war das, abgesehen vom Betreten Harrys Zimmers, Draco es nie  
gemocht hatte, durch Wände oder Leute zu schweben; selbst nach 900 Jahren war es  
ihm unangenehm und er tat es nur wenn es absolut nötig war. Zum Beispiel um den  
Zwillingen zu entwischen. Er versuchte sogar den Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen,  
die auf ihn zu liefen, obgleich er sich erst daran hatte gewöhnen müssen. Da er  
in seinem Leben ein Prinz gewesen war, war er daran gewöhnt, dass die anderen  
Leute ihm auswichen, wenn er in ihre Richtung lief und sich verbeugten wenn er  
vorbei ging, aber das passierte ganz sicher nicht mehr.Das hatte seinen Leitengel immer genervt, da er immer in Eile war und jedes Mal  
wenn er Draco auf der Erde besuchte, musste er warten bis der die Treppen  
erklommen und Flure durchquert hatte, bis er ihn zu sehen bekam. Ron erschien  
immer in seinen königlichen Gemächern im Gryffindor-Turm, der in alten Zeiten  
ein gigantischer Raum mit goldenen und roten Wandteppichen, Bettwäsche aus  
feinstem Stoff und teuren Statuen und Gemälden gewesen war. Seit die Burg vor  
150 Jahren durch die Familie Dumbledore gekauft und zu einem Internat gemacht  
worden war, war sein Raum renoviert und in 10 getrennte Schlafzimmer für die  
Studenten aufgeteilt worden. Das hatte Draco sehr geärgert, aber da er ein Geist  
war, hatte er nichts dagegen tun können.Der eine Raum, der gleich geblieben war, war das Vorzimmer des Schlafzimmers,  
das nun als Gemeinschaftsraum der Studenten diente, die im Gryffindor-Turm  
wohnten und es war der Ort, an dem Ron normalerweise auftauchte.Als er einen Studenten passierte, der zum Unterricht hetze, stoppte Draco vor  
einer Klassenraumtür als er eine Art kurze Rauferei dahinter vernahm und Fred  
und George plötzlich durch die Wand stolperten, mitten in einem Lachanfall,  
während Draco ein geschrienes ‚Nachsitzen mit Professor Snape' aus dem  
Klassenzimmer hörte.„Was habt ihr beiden jetzt wieder angestellt?", seufzte Draco, als die Zwillinge  
versuchten wieder an Haltung zu gewinnen.„Den Neuen geärgert.", schaffte Fred schließlich auszustoßen, bevor er wieder in  
Gelächter ausbrach.„Ja, er wird so verwirrt darüber sein, wer wirklich das Buch an Flitwicks Rücken  
geworfen hat.", lachte George, während er sich an seinem Bruder abstützte.Die beiden versuchten wieder richtig zu atmen, bevor Fred Draco, die Stirn  
runzelnd, ansah. „Hey, solltest du nicht bei Ron sein?", fragte er.„Da wollte ich gerade hingehen."Die Zwillinge warfen einander kurz einen Blick zu, dann grinsten sie Draco an.  
„Wir können dich ja nicht allein lassen, nicht wahr?" Fred grinste.„Du wirst auch nicht mehr lernen, dass sich die Welt nicht um dich dreht."  
George grinste genauso ausgelassen beim Anblick von Dracos Gesichtsausdruck.„Na, komm schon!", sagten beide zusammen und flogen, indem sie auf beiden Seiten  
nach Dracos Armen griffen, hoch in die Luft und durch die Decke, ihn mit sich  
nehmend.

---

„Es wurde verdammt noch mal auch Zeit!"Als Draco und die Zwillinge im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindor-Turmes ankamen,  
wo Studenten, die gerade keinen Unterricht hatten, saßen und sich leise  
unterhielten, fanden sie einen sehr wütenden Engel vor, der von der Decke auf  
sie herunter starrte.„Hey, kleiner Bruder!", sagten die Zwillinge wie im Chor. „Dein Heiligenschein  
sitzt schon wieder schief."Ron, der die altbekannte weiße lange Tunika trug, die jeder Engel anziehen  
musste, wenn er die Erde besuchte, griff nach seinem Heiligenschein, der wieder  
einmal auf einer Seite herunterhing und begradigte ihn.„Ich schwöre, dass ich bei diesen Sachen den letzten Müll abbekommen hab.",  
sagte er und schlug verärgert mit seinen Flügeln. „Aber egal, lenkt nicht vom  
Thema ab!" Er schaute die Zwillinge böse an und drohte ihnen mit erhobenem  
Finger.Ron und seine Zwillingsbrüder waren vor 900 Jahren Küchenjungen gewesen und ein  
paar Tage nach Draco dort in einem Feuer gestorben. Als die Zwillinge als  
Geister auf der Erde geblieben waren, hatten sie sich erst sehr demütig  
verhalten, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass auch er in der Burg spukte, aber schon  
nach kurzer Zeit – und Draco schämte sich zuzugeben, dass es nur zwei Wochen  
gewesen waren – hatten die Zwillinge ihre wahren Gesichter gezeigt, als ihnen  
aufgegangen war, dass sie nicht so höflich zu ihm sein mussten, da er tot war  
and seitdem hatten sie Draco…nun, ohne den nötigen Respekt und Höflichkeit  
behandelt, den Draco wiederholt versucht hatte, in ihre hohlen Köpfe zu  
bekommen.„Was willst du?", fragte Draco Ron, verschränkte seine Arme und schaute zu ihm  
hoch, denn er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen und dann zurück zu Harrys  
Raum gehen.Ron schien ihn jedoch nur anzustarren. „Was ich will?", wiederholte er langsam.  
„So viele Jahre und das ist der Dank dafür? Scheiße, weißt du, du könntest ein  
bisschen dankbarer sein, Euer Hoheit.", fügte er gehässig hinzu.„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber du da redest, also rück endlich raus mit der  
Sprache." Draco sah ihn wütend an.Ron sah ihn einen Moment länger an, während die Zwillinge sich daran erfreuten,  
die Seiten eines Buches umzupusten, das auf einem Tisch lag und in dem ein  
Mädchen zu lernen versuchte, bevor sein Mund aufklappte. „Du weißt es wirklich  
nicht, oder?", sagte er, doch Draco hörte nicht auf, ihn böse anzustarren.„Es scheint wohl so."„Ich hab ihn gefunden!", sagte Ron in einem Tonfall, der Lob forderte und Dracos  
böser Blick entglitt ihm. „Er ist seit zwei Wochen hier gewesen, hast du ihn  
etwa noch nicht gesehen?"Draco sah seinen führenden Engel mit zweifelnden Augen an, denn er wollte nicht  
glauben, dass er über den redete über den er hoffte, dass er redete, für den  
Fall, es breche ihm das Herz. „Wen?", fragte er leise.„Harry!", rief Ron und Draco spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. „Ich  
hab seine neueste Wiedergeburt endlich gefunden! Nachdem ich vor zwei Wochen  
einen Studenten verscheucht hab, indem ich ihn die plötzlich Eingebung haben  
ließ, dass er lieber Atomwissenschaftler als irgendetwas historisches sein  
möchte, ist Harry sofort eingezogen."  
_  
Das kann nicht sein._ Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, der Atem stockte ihm in  
der Kehle, gerade als die Schulklingel durch das Schloss läutete und das Ende  
der derzeitigen Stunde ankündigte.„Körperlich auch keine schlechte Mischung. Ich weiß, dass dein Harry braunhaarig  
war und dieser hier schwarzes Haar hat, aber alles andere stimmt überein. Grüne  
Augen, ein wenig klein, der ganze Kram halt. UND!", stieß Ron plötzlich aus,  
sehr aufgeregt wegen der ganzen Sache. „Er hat das Blitzmal auf seiner Stirn,  
was bedeutet, dass er zweifellos eine Wiedergeburt von jemandem ist und es muss  
dein Harry sein! Wenigstens sollte er es sein, darum bin ich hier, weil Hermine  
will, dass ich nachgucke, um ganz sicher zu gehen."Ron schwebte, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, auf der Stelle und wartete auf  
eine Flut von „Danke" und „Du bist so wunderbar", aber Draco schien festgefroren  
zu sein, als er zu ihm hoch starrte. Seine sonst genervten grauen Augen, waren  
aufgerissen und starrten ins Leere als, das was Ron ihm gerade erzählt hatte, zu  
ihm durchdrang._Harry war…hier? 900 Jahre und…und…  
_  
Draco fühlte, wie er vor Schock zitterte und in einem Anflug eines seltenen  
Gefühlsausbruchs fühlte er sich, für einen kurzen Moment, als hätte er einen  
Kloß im Hals, als er ein Schluchzen unterdrückte.„Grüne Augen?", fragte Fred plötzlich und schaute auf, während das Mädchen,  
deren Buchseiten er angepustet hatte, die Stirn runzelnd, zu einem nahe  
gelegenen Fenster ging und dort versuchte einen Luftzug zu finden.„Schwarze Haare?", schloss sich ihm George an. „Er hat doch keine Brille, oder?"Ron nickte.„Das ist der Neue!", riefen die Zwillinge fröhlich. „Das ist der, de-"„DAS IST DER, DEN IHR GEÄRGERT HABT?", schrie Draco sie wütend an, seine  
Schockstarre war offensichtlich vergangen und er verschwand im Boden, ganz  
vergessend, dass er das nicht mochte, ließ einen aufgebrachten Ron im  
Aufenthaltsraum zurück und raste hinüber zu dem Klassenraum, aus dem er Fred und  
George hatte purzeln sehen.Es konnte nicht wahr sein, er konnte es nicht sein, nach so vielen Jahren war er  
endlich wieder in die Burg zurückgekommen? Würde er wirklich seinen Harry wieder  
sehen? Wäre das die letzte Nacht, die er allein mit seinen Erinnerungen  
verbracht hatte? Draco hatte sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt und wenn diese  
Person nicht Harry war, dann würde er persönlich Rons Flügel abreißen!Als er durch die Tür des Klassenzimmers stürzte fand er es leer vor und dachte  
plötzlich daran, dass es Harry gewesen sein musste, den Flitwick hatte  
nachsitzen lassen, was bedeutete, dass er in Professor Snapes Büro wäre.  
Wiederum ohne darauf zu achten durchfuhr er Wände und Leute, hetzte nach unten  
ins Erdgeschoss und die Treppen hinunter zum Eingang der Slytherin-Kerker.Als Draco noch gelebt hatte, waren diese kein Gefängnis, sondern die Quartiere  
der Bediensteten gewesen. Ungefähr 200 Jahre nach seinem Tod, als sich das Land  
im Krieg befunden hatte, waren die Quartiere zu Verliesen für die Gefangenen  
gemacht und Slytherin-Kerker genannt worden.

Nun, sie hatten alle Räume außer einen genutzt, denn sie alle waren zu ängstlich  
gewesen sich dem kleinen Raum ganz hinten, mit dem winzigen Fenster gleich unter  
der Decke, zu nähern. Dieser Raum gehörte Harry und Draco sorgte dafür, dass  
kein halbverrotteter Gefangener dort hineingesperrt wurde, außerdem mussten  
seine Tagebücher ein Geheimnis bleiben. Sollten irgendwelche Menschen  
Aufzeichnungen von jemandem finden, der so viele Jahre zuvor gestorben war und  
noch dazu mit aktuellen Daten versehen, tja, dann würde die ganze übernatürliche  
Welt wie man sie kannte, völlig auf den Kopf gestellt und die Menschen waren  
noch nicht dafür bereit zu erfahren, dass alle, oder zumindest die meisten, der  
Gespenstersichtungen, überall auf der Welt, der Wirklichkeit entsprachen.Die Kerker selbst waren schon lange für Studenten verboten gewesen und die  
riesige alte Eichenpforte, der Eingang, war übersäht von Holzbrettern, die  
darüber genagelt waren, durch Ketten und Bolzen festgehalten und ein rotes  
„Betreten Verboten" Schild war gut sichtbar davor angebracht. Es gab jedoch  
einen Raum vor dem Eingang, der sich gerade noch in Höhe des Erdbodens befand  
und dieser Raum war das Büro von Professor Snape.Draco wollte gerade durch die Tür huschen, da hielt er inne, während sein Herz  
raste. Was wäre wenn Harry sich wirklich geradewegs auf der anderen Seite der  
Tür befand? Was wäre wenn die Person, die er selbst nach seinem Tod geliebt  
hatte, auf der anderen Seite dieses Stück Holzes stand?Er schluckte nervös den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und bemerkte, dass er  
wieder zitterte. Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte seine Finger sanft an die  
Tür, in der die Ränder seiner Finger ein wenig verschwanden und in einem Moment  
nervösen Mutes ging er hindurch.„Ich meine, ich hab diesen Traum immer hin und wieder einmal gehabt, mein ganzes  
Leben lang, aber ich hab ihn jede Nacht geträumt seit ich hierher gekommen bin.  
Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht werd ich einfach allgemein verrückt. Was denkst du  
Hedwig?"Hedwig schuhute sanft, aber ihr Blick ruhte nicht auf Harry, sondern ein wenig  
hinter ihm, auf Ihrer Hoheit Prinz Draco Malfoy, welcher zum ersten Mal seit 900  
Jahren wieder den Mann sah, den er mehr als sein Leben liebte.Draco stand vor der Tür und sah wie sich Harry lässig in seinem Stuhl  
zurücklehnte, die Füße auf dem Tisch an seiner Seite und, unwissend ob des  
Geistes hinter ihm, den sie eigentlich anschaute, die Eule anlächelte.

Draco fand keine Worte oder Gedanken, um das zu beschreiben, was er in diesem  
Moment fühlte. Es war Harry, er war es wirklich. Nicht nur das Aussehen, er  
konnte auch seine Seele fühlen, die Seele, die er liebte und die genau vor ihm  
saß. Jedes Gefühl, das Draco, seit Harrys Ermordung, nicht mehr gehabt hatte,  
jeder Gedanke an Liebe und Anbetung, jede Empfindung von Vollständigkeit und  
Heiterkeit, die er seit 900 Jahren nicht gefühlt hatte, spülten über seine Seele  
hinweg und einen Moment lang fühlte Draco sich wieder lebendig.Sein Blick wurde sanfter und seine Augen schimmerten mit Tränen, von denen er  
nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie noch vergießen konnte und ein Lächeln erreichte  
seine Lippen, ein Lächeln, das nur Harry jemals wirklich gesehen hatte. Es war  
ein Lächeln, das alle Anspannungen vergessen ließ, die er hatte, jeden  
deprimierenden Tag , den er damit verbracht hatte durch die Burg zu wandern in  
der Hoffnung das Gesicht seines Geliebten wieder zu sehen; ein Lächeln, das  
jedem, der fähig wäre es zu sehen, sagen würde, dass der junge Mann, der dort  
stand, ohne Zweifel äußerst verliebt war.Draco versuchte seine Beine dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen und seine Arme und  
verdammt sein Hirn, aber er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als diese  
wunderschöne Gestalt in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen, damit er diesen Moment nie  
wieder vergessen würde.

„Potter, Füße runter!"Draco schaffte es schließlich seine Augen von Harry abzuwenden, als er bemerkte,  
dass sich die Tür hinter ihm durch ihn hindurch geöffnet hatte, Professor Snape  
hineinkam und Harry anblaffte, die Füße vom Tisch zu nehmen und die Eule  
loszuwerden. Die Augenbewegung in diesem Moment schien Dracos Gehirn wieder zum  
Arbeiten zu bringen und er ging um die rechte Seite des Tisches und beobachtete  
Harry mit verliebtem Blick, als dieser sich wieder aufrichtete und nach seiner  
Brille griff.

Bamm!Schwere Bücher wurden auf den Tisch fallen gelassen und Harry fiel die Brille  
auf den Boden. Draco kniete sich, ein wenig seitlich vor Harry, hin und da er  
ihm so nah war, konnte er das glitzernde Grün seiner Augen sehen und sein  
Herzschlag wurde schneller. Er schaute hinunter zur Brille auf dem Boden und  
lächelte plötzlich sanft. Zu Harry und dem Professor aufsehend, als Harry  
offensichtlich versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken beim Anblick eines  
aufgebrachten Snapes, der seinen Stuhl abwischte, hob Draco langsam die Brille  
auf, klappte sie ordentlich zusammen, damit sie nicht kaputt ging und legte sie  
auf die Tischkante.Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich hinunterlehnte, um eine Brille aufzuheben,  
die nicht mehr dort war ließ Draco frech grinsen. Harry war so süß, schon immer  
gewesen, denn es waren diese grünen Augen und das jungenhafte Lächeln, die ihn  
überhaupt erst zu ihm gezogen hatten. An diesem Tag, an dem sie sich das erste  
Mal getroffen hatten, hatte es eine automatische Anziehung gegeben und Draco  
hatte Jungs vorher nicht einmal gemocht. Aber als Harry ihn nach der Verbeugung  
langsam durch diese langen Wimpern und mit einem zagen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht  
angeschaut hatte, war es, als verschwänden alle anderen Personen mit denen er  
eine romantische Beziehung führen könnte.Draco stand vom Boden auf, stellte sich hinter Harrys Stuhl und streckte, leicht  
lächelnd, seine Hand nach Harrys Nacken aus und strich mit seinen Fingern  
darüber. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht anfassen konnte, denn tote Seelen konnten  
lebendige nicht berühren, aber als Harry seine Hand hob, um seinen Nacken dort  
zu reiben, wo er ihn berührt hätte, konnte Draco das uncharakteristische  
Grinsen, das sein Gesicht erhellte, nicht verstecken. Er kniete sich wieder hin,  
lehnte sich näher, so dass seine Haarspitzen in Harrys eigenen verschwanden und  
küsste sanft seinen Nacken.„Was soll so lustig sein, Potter?"

„Nichts, Sir."Draco schaute zu ihm hoch, als sich ein Lächeln auf seines Liebsten Gesicht  
befand. Irgendwie wusste seine wiedergeborene Seele, dass Draco da war und Draco  
lächelte selbst.

Er war zurückgekehrt.


	3. Kapitel 2: Fußspuren aus der Vergangenhe

**Kapitel 2: Fußspuren aus der Vergangenheit**

_**31. Juli 1097**_

Nur wenige Monate nach seines Vaters Tod und seiner eigenen Krönung, erkrankte

König Lucius Malfoy. Aufgrund der Sorge, dass er nicht überleben würde, beeilte

sich seine Ehefrau, Königin Narcissa, ihrem Sohn eine Frau zu finden, mit der

er, so schnell es die Biologie erlaubte, einen zweiten Erben hervorbringen

sollte. Sie übte tagein und tagaus Druck auf den Prinzen aus, flehte ihn an,

eine Braut für ihn wählen zu dürfen. Der Prinz konnte nicht König werden, bis

eine Ehefrau gefunden war und in diesen Zeiten brachte es nichts jemanden zu

krönen, der am nächsten Morgen umgebracht werden konnte und nichts hinterließ

außer Beratern, die sich zankten und dem englischen Thron, der somit frei war,

für jeden, der ihn haben wollte.

Da ihr Sohn sich weigerte jemanden zu wählen, hatte Narcissa sich dazu

entschieden Fest auf Fest für ihn zu geben, indem sie alle Adligen und ihre

Töchter von überall aus dem Land einlud und somit versuchte eine passende Braut

zu finden, die sein Interesse entfachte. Sie tat das weil sie versuchte nett zu

sein, aber sollte ihr Sohn nicht schon bald jemanden wählen, würde sie jemand

für ihn aussuchen und ihn zu einer Heirat zwingen _müssen_. Es galt keine

Zeit zu verlieren und ihr Gemahl wurde mit jedem Tag schwächer; Panik wurde ein

unwillkommener Gast in der Burg. Das Land hatte, in den letzten Jahren, so

vielen dunklen Zeiten gegenüber gestanden; es musste noch einmal von vorn

anfangen, aus dieser Verwirrung herauskommen und zum Licht der restlichen Welt

finden.

Die Adligen, die zu diesen Festen eingeladen waren, gaben sich jede denkbare

Mühe, um dem Königshof zu imponieren, nicht nur in der Hoffnung ihre Töchter mit

dem Prinzen zu verheiraten, sondern auch um höheres Ansehen bei der königlichen

Familie zu erringen und somit mehr Macht zu erlangen, was bedeutete, dass diese

Feste auch eine gute Chance für alle darstellten, um damit anzugeben, wie reich

sie waren.

Eine dieser Familien war der Haushalt der Potters.

Bei dieser einen Gesellschaft, die sie ausgerichtet hatte, waren die Potters,

anders als die anderen auf ihrer Einladungsliste, wirklich nur ein letzter

Ausweg, um die Lücken zu füllen. Sie waren eine kleine, schwer arbeitende

Familie, Mann, Frau, Sohn und Tochter. Der Mann der Familie war wohl kaum ein

Edelmann, aber er war ein sehr guter Schneider; die ausgezeichneten Stoffe und

Kleider, die er und sein Sohn herstellten, waren unter den Bauern wohlbekannt,

sie selbst hatte sich aus diesen von ein paar Dienstmädchen ein Kleid machen

lassen, also betätigte er sich zumindest eines respektablen Handwerks und ihm

würde dieses eine Mal die Ehre zuteil, den königlichen Hof zu sehen. Harte

Zeiten erforderten harte Maßnahmen und selbst wenn ihr Sohn ein Mädchen vom

_Ende_ der Liste wählen sollte, dann hatte sie sich doch zumindest

_auf_ der Liste befunden.

Als sie jedoch auf dem kleineren, hölzernen Thron neben dem aufwändigen,

goldenen ihres Mannes saß, begann sie angesichts des fehlenden Interesses ihres

Sohnes – das er jedem Mädchen zeigte, das an ihm vorbeilief – in Panik zu

geraten.

Prinz Draco Malfoy stand auf ihrer linken Seite, ein wenig weiter vorne und sah

vollkommen gelangweilt aus, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein versuchte er, trotz der

Langeweile, nicht angesichts der Nervosität seiner Mutter zu grinsen.

Jeder der den Thronsaal betrat – einen Raum mit einer so hohen Decke, dass man

die hölzernen Balken, die ihn hielten, nicht erkennen konnte – wurde angewiesen,

bis zum anderen Ende und die Stufen hinauf zu laufen, dorthin wo sich die Throne

und die königliche Familie befanden. Sie sollten sich vor dem König und der

Königin verbeugen, dem Prinzen ein Geschenk überreichen und ihre Töchter vor ihm

knicksen lassen. Der erste Eindruck war der wichtigste, also waren die Geschenke

groß und teuer und die möglichen Bräute in spe waren mit den elegantesten und

raffiniertesten Kleidern herausgeputzt, die sie bekommen konnten.

Draco beobachtete, wie ihm ein Mädchen nach dem anderen gezeigt wurde – während

sich ein riesiger Haufen an Gold und Juwelen zu seiner Rechten, wo sie ihre

Geschenke ablegten, ansammelte – und er wusste, dass jede einzelne, die er mit

einem höflichen Nicken entließ, seine Mutter in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Sie war viel zu einfach zu durchschauen. Jede Gesellschaft war bloß ein

verzweifelter Versuch ihn eine Frau finden zu lassen und fast tat sie ihm leid.

Ja, er wusste, dass das Land in Schwierigkeiten war, falls sein Vater starb und

Draco noch keine Gattin gefunden hatte, aber sein Vater war dem Tod jetzt noch

nicht nahe – besonders, wenn er dort sitzen und ihn genauso unglimpflich beäugen

konnte wie seine Mutter – und wenn er heiraten musste, dann würde er nicht dazu

gezwungen werden, jemanden auszuwählen. Außerdem, sollte sein Vater _doch_

sterben, wusste Draco, ihm würde kein Leid geschehen. Sein persönlicher Diener

und Leibwächter Sirius Black hatte ihn immer mit seinem Leben beschützt und er

wusste, dass er in guten Händen war. Der besagte Diener stand an der Wand, ein

wenig hinter ihm und seiner Mutter, in voller Uniform und mit der Hand am Griff

seines Schwertes, für den Fall, dass irgendwer einen plötzlichen Sturm auf die

Familie machte, die er geschworen hatte zu beschützen.

Noch dazu war der Fakt, dass sie in einer riesigen steinernen Burg lebten, mit

einer ganzen Armee gleich hinter den Mauern und Wächtern und Soldaten an jedem

möglichen Eingang, eine gute Beruhigung für den Verstand.

Draco nickte wieder einem anderen Mädchen zu und sah gerade noch das ärgerliche

Stirnrunzeln, als sie sich umdrehte und, offensichtlich nicht begeistert durch

Dracos Desinteresse an ihrer Schönheit, die Stufen wieder hinab stieg.

Diesmal musste er grinsen und riskierte einen Blick auf seine Mutter, die ihn

böse anstarrte und er wandte sich wieder den Gästen zu. Er hatte ihre kleine

Liste mit den Leuten, die sie zum Fest einladen wollte, zu Gesicht kommen und

wenn man bedachte wen sie eingeladen hatte, dann musste sie _wirklich_

verzweifelt sein. Er hatte gesehen, dass sie die Potters – schnell an das Ende

der Liste gekritzelt – eingeladen hatte. Er kannte die Potters nur vom Namen

her, da er seine Mutter ein- oder zweimal die Stoffe erwähnen gehört hatte, die

sie herstellten, aber er wusste, dass sie wirklich niemand Wichtiges waren und,

dass sie solche Personen einlud, brachte ihn beinahe zum Lachen. Seine Mutter

war so voller Stolz, das Einladen von jemand so niedrigem zu einer königlichen

Gesellschaft musste sie ihren Stolz bis zu ihren Zehen hinunterschlucken lassen

haben.

Falls er sich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlen würde, würde er sicherstellen, dass

es ein viel schlichteres Mädchen war, als die, die ihm vorgeführt wurden,

einfach weil er wusste, dass es seine Mutter ärgern würde, aber auch weil die

anderen zu durchsichtig waren. Sie waren nur auf eines aus: Macht. Draco musste

zugeben, dass er ein wenig gespannt war auf die Reaktion der Potters auf die

Einladung hierher. Er glaubte nicht, dass Händler wie sie wirklich wegen Macht

dabei waren, vielleicht aber wegen des Geldes. Alle Bauern brauchten Geld. Egal

aus welchem Grund sie kamen; er freute sich mehr darauf, ihre Tochter zu sehen,

als alle anderen; das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie wählen würde, er hasste diese

ganze Sache mit der aufgezwungenen Heirat, aber nach all dem obligatorischen

höflichen Lächeln und den kokettierenden Blicken die ihm zugeworfen worden

waren, begann Draco auf ein ehrliches Lächeln zu hoffen.

Und außerdem konnte er niemanden heiraten, der besser aussah als er selbst.

Er verneigte sich erneut, als ein anderes Mädchen vor ihm knickste, erwiderte

ihr gezwungenes Lächeln mit einem genauso gezwungenem Lächeln und nickte ihrem

Vater zu, der gefolgt war, sich vor ihm verbeugte und ihr Präsent, eine kleine

Schatulle mit roten Rubinen, neben ihn stellte, wo die hunderte anderen

Geschenke hingelegt worden waren.

Draco seufzte und fing gerade an gründlich genervt zu sein, als ein junges

Mädchen mit langem schwarzem Haar auf ihn zu kam, possierlich knickste und recht

nervös zu ihm auf lächelte. Er lächelte so wie immer zurück und entschied, dass

es das netteste Lächeln gewesen war, das er bis dahin gesehen hatte, während

sich der Vater des Mädchens neben sie stellte und sich vor ihm verbeugte.

„Euer Hoheit, mein Name ist James Potter und dies ist meine Tochter, Fräulein

Holly Potter."

Holly, wie nun bekannt war, knickste noch einmal, bevor sie mit ihrem Vater

weiterging. Das war also die Tochter der Potters. Er konnte spüren, wie der

Blick seiner Mutter sich in seinen Hinterkopf bohrte, als sie auf eine Reaktion

wartete. Nun, das Mädchen war hübsch genug, auf eine schlichte Weise, was gut

war und obwohl ihre Kleider, entgegen seiner Befürchtung, nicht so ausgefallen

waren, wie die der anderen, konnte man sehen, dass sie sehr gut gemacht waren.

Aber das würden sie ja auch sein, da ihr Vater ein Schneide—

Dracos Gedanken stoppten, als James sich umdrehte und jemanden in der Schlange

der Leute, die darauf warteten ihn zu begrüßen, anzutreiben schien; und

plötzlich sprang ein junger Mann hinter einem sehr großen Kleid, dass ein

Mädchen anhatte, hervor, der etwas in seinen Armen hielt, das wie ein langer

dunkelgrüner Samtumhang aussah.

„Harry, du kommst zu spät…", warnte James, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Harry warf seinem Vater einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte,

um zu Draco aufzusehen.

In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schien es Draco, als wären die Musik

und das Stimmengemurmel um ihn herum verklungen. Hätte er seine Augen von den

strahlenden, grünen, die sie im Bann hielten, abwenden können, dann hätte er

sich verwirrt umgeschaut. Er konnte noch immer sehen, wie sich die Leute

unterhielten und die Musiker spielten in seinen Augenwinkeln, also warum konnte

er nur das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören?

Der junge Mann vor ihm blickte ihn weiterhin an, bevor sein Vater, der mitbekam,

dass er sich nicht verhielt, wie sie es geplant hatten, ihm seinen Ellbogen in

die Seite stieß. Er blinzelte, unterbrach den Augenkontakt und verbeugte sich

tief, bis zum Boden.

„Euer Hoheit.", sagte er respektvoll, während er seine Verbeugung hielt, bevor

er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und seine Augen erneut Dracos eigene suchten;

und Draco war sich sicher, dass sein Herz gerade einen Schlag lang ausgesetzt

hatte, als er zu ihm hinuntersah.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging Harry hinüber zu den anderen Geschenken,

die die Gäste gebracht hatten und legte den Umhang sorgfältig über eine Kiste,

die wahrscheinlich auch voller Juwelen war. Draco nahm seine Augen nicht eine

Sekunde lang von ihm und ihm stockte der Atem, doch das bekam er gar nicht mit.

Draco beobachtete Harry, als dieser dafür sorgte, dass sich keinen Falten im

Umhang befanden, bevor er sah, wie er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln anblickte,

bemerkte, wie Draco ihn anschaute und kurz überrascht lächelte. Er neigte,

beinahe entschuldigend, seinen Kopf, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Vater

zurücklief, der ihm, während sie die Treppen hinuntergingen, auf den Hinterkopf

knuffte, weil er vor dem Prinzen persönlich zu spät gekommen war.

Draco beachtete das nächste Mädchen, das kam, um vor ihm zu knicksen, überhaupt

nicht, sondern verfolgte, wie Harry die Treppen hinunter und in die untere

offene Halle lief, wo die Leute tanzten und alle möglichen Speisen und Getränke

auf den dunklen Holztischen, die an den Wänden standen, aufgebahrt waren.

Was war los? Warum konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihm losreißen? Draco runzelte

über sich selbst die Stirn, doch als die kleine Familie den Rand der sich

sammelnden Tänzer erreichte und James und Holly in der Menge verschwanden, sah

er, zwischen den vielen Gesichtern, wie Harry sich wieder umwandte, um ihn

ansehen zu können, ihre Augen trafen sich und er hielt diesen Blick ein weiteres

Mal. Seine grünen Augen schienen vor allem anderen im Raum aufzufallen und Draco

wollte nie wieder wegschauen, aber er wusste nicht wieso. Plötzlich formte sich

auf Harrys Lippen ein schüchternes Lächeln, als er fortfuhr zu ihm aufzusehen,

selbst als andere Leute vor ihm liefen oder tanzten, wobei er sich des Blickes

in Dracos Augen, den jedes Mädchen im Raum auf sich spüren wollte, nicht bewusst

war.

Noch einmal neigte Harry seinen Kopf, während sein Blick auf Draco ruhen blieb

und er immer noch dieses scheue Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Es war kein

Lächeln für irgendwelche königlichen Empfänge, es war auch kein Lächeln, das

beeindrucken sollte, sondern es war ein Lächeln, das genau auf Dracos Augen

gerichtet war und es ging direkt zu seinem Herzen. Es war ein Lächeln, das alle

anderen im Raum, außer ihm, verschwinden ließ und auch ein Lächeln, das in

diesem Moment, als Harry schließlich wegguckte um seinen Vater und seine

Schwester zu finden, von Draco als das schönste Lächeln bestimmt wurde, das

jemals in seine Richtung geworfen worden war.

_**26. Dezember 2005**_

_Ich werde nicht lange hier bleiben; ich wollte nur aufschreiben, warum ich_

_seit zwei Wochen nicht hier gewesen bin. Es ist passiert. Nach so langer Zeit,_

_so vielen Jahren des Wartens, ist er endlich zuhause. Er ist zurück; mein Harry_

_ist wieder hier bei mir!_

_Er lebt._

_Und mit ihm meine Seele._

Draco legte eilig den Federkiel beiseite, blies die auf Tinte, damit sie

schneller trocknete, bevor er das Tagebuch zuknallte und durch die Decke nach

oben schwebte, da er keine weitere Sekunde von Harry entfernt verbringen wollte,

sich aber schuldig gefühlt hatte, weil er nichts in sein Tagebuch geschrieben

hatte, was seine zweiwöchige Abwesenheit erklärt hätte.

In diesen letzten zwei Wochen seit er ihn in Professor Snapes Büro gesehen

hatte, hatte er nichts anderes getan, als an Harrys Seite zu bleiben, ihn im

Unterricht zu beobachten, zu beobachten wenn er mit seinen Freunden lachte und

ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Draco wollte es sich, mehr als alles andere, in der

Nacht in diesen Armen gemütlich machen, die Wärme seines Geliebten spüren, aber

es war ihm nicht möglich irgend etwas zu tun, außer das sanfte Heben und Senken

seines Brustkorbs zu beobachten und wie er die Bettdecke unter sich festdrückte,

wenn er sich im Schlaf bewegte, um die winterliche Kälte fernzuhalten.

Er würde auf der Bettkante sitzen, mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick in den Augen

und mehrere Male hatten Fred und George ihm, ohne sein Wissen, durch die Wände

hindurch zugesehen, aber dann war kein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern gewesen, sie

hatten beinahe…traurig ausgesehen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig ratlos ansahen und

verschwanden, um die beiden allein zu lassen.

Die Nächte waren immer das Schlimmste für Draco. Am Tag war Harry immer

unterwegs und täglich erfuhr Draco ein paar neue Dinge über das Leben, das Harry

nun lebte. Das neueste war, dass er erfahren hatte, dass er bei Seamus

aufgewachsen war, da die Eltern des irischen Jungen ihn aufgenommen hatten,

nachdem seine eigenen Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren, als er gerade

11 Jahre alt gewesen war. Aber abgesehen davon, war Draco erheitert und

überglücklich, dass die meisten anderen Dinge irgendetwas mit seinem früheren

Leben – mit ihm – zu tun hatten. Dinge, wie sein Geburtstag am 31. Juli, dem Tag

an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Oder, dass er schon immer ein

gutes Auge für Design gehabt hatte, genauso, wie er in seinem früheren Leben ein

Schneider gewesen war. Er hatte sogar die gleiche Persönlichkeit und dieses

hinreißende Lächeln, das Dracos Knie immer hatte schwach werden lassen.

Und dann war da noch, natürlich auf dem ersten Platz, die Tatsache, dass er sich

zum _männlichen_ Teil der Bevölkerung hingezogen fühlte.

Die Tage glitten vorüber, wie die Schwäne, die den Schwarzen See in der Nähe

bevölkerten und Draco war glücklich einfach da zu sein, das eine Ding ansehend,

nach dem er sich gesehnt hatte, seit…nun, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Aber die Nächte; die Nächte waren das Schlimmste.

Da er ein Geist war, brauchte er nicht zu schlafen, aber wenn er dort saß und

seinen Liebsten beobachtete – die Finger nach ihm, der so nahe schien,

ausstreckte, diese jedoch geradewegs durch ihn hindurch fuhren und ihn daran

erinnerten, wie weit entfernt er wirklich war – war Draco, in manchen Nächten,

ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

Alles was ihm in der Nacht blieb, waren seine Erinnerungen und obwohl diejenige

Person, um die sich all diese Erinnerungen drehten, genau vor ihm lag, konnte er

ihn nicht berühren. Er würde ihn nie wieder berühren können. Ganz gleich, wie

sehr sein Herz und seine Seele sich danach verzehrten ihn zu halten, gleich,

dass sein einziger Wunsch war, körperlichen Kontakt mit ihm zu haben, er würde

Harry immer unbekannt bleiben. Er würde nicht mehr sein, als eine Seele, die

neben demjenigen schwebte, zu dem sie gehörte.

Damals, als er sich dazu entschieden hatte, auf der Erde zu bleiben, um darauf

zu warten, Harry noch einmal zu sehen, war sein einziger Wunsch gewesen, ihn

wieder zu sehen, aber er hatte nie daran gedacht, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn

er ihn dort liegen sähe und nicht berühren könnte. Das war ein deprimierender

Gedanke, aber Draco hatte kein einziges Mal bereut, auf der Erde geblieben zu

sein.

Wie konnte er etwas bereuen, wenn er dadurch Harry wieder sah? Diese

wunderschönen smaragdfarbenen Augen und das jungenhafte Lächeln, das Dracos Herz

überhaupt erst erobert hatte? Selbst falls Draco nie in den Himmel kommen

sollte, war er doch, in diesen kostbaren Momenten mit Harry, dem Himmel so nah,

wie er nur sein konnte.

Und deshalb nahm er, nachdem er durch die Tür zu Harrys Raum gegangen war, in

dem dieser tief und fest schlief, wieder auf seiner üblichen Stelle Platz und

blickte auf ihn hinunter. Harry hatte vergessen die Vorhänge zu zu ziehen und

der Vollmond ließ die Schneeflocken, die draußen langsam herunter fielen, in

einem noch helleren weiß vor dem schwarzen, sternenlosen Himmel leuchten als

sonst.

Draco schaute ihnen einen kurzen Moment lang zu, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit

wieder zu Harry gezogen wurde, als er sich im Schlaf bewegte, auf dem Rücken

liegend, eine Hand auf dem Kissen abgelegt. Draco lächelte. Er hatte sich selbst

immer mit einer Schneeflocke und Harry mit der Sonne verglichen. Er mochte

seltsam erscheinen, aber in seinem ganzen Leben war Harry der einzige gewesen,

der sein eisiges Verhalten durch nur einen Blick hatte schmelzen können.

Solange, wie er sich daran erinnern konnte, hatte Harry dauernd diesen einen

Traum gehabt. Als Kind hatte er ihn nie verstanden, zum Teufel, selbst jetzt

verstand er ihn nicht, aber als sein bester Freund Seamus Finnegan ihm mit 13

Jahren gesagt hatte, dass er „Jungs mochte", hatte Harry sich dazu entschieden

ihm von dem Traum zu erzählen und seit dieser Zeit hatte Seamus immer gelacht

und ihn damit aufgezogen, wie es möglich sein konnte, das von ihnen beiden nicht

_Harry_ sich zuerst als schwul erwiesen hatte, wenn er, schon praktisch

seit seiner Geburt, davon geträumt hatte Männer zu küssen.

„_Einen_ Mann.", hatte Harry ihn korrigiert.

„Ja, einen _Prinzen_!", hatte Seamus geantwortet.

Auf der High School, als die beiden Dean Thomas kennen lernten und Seamus und er

nach einem Jahr ein Paar wurden, hatte Harry ihm auch von den Träumen erzählt,

in der Hoffnung eine logischere Erklärung zu bekommen als Seamus Version von:

„Du träumst von einem vergangenen Leben, das muss es sein. Mann, eine Affäre mit

einem Prinzen! Ich wünschte, dass ich so einen Traum hätte."

Die Unterhaltung mit Dean begann ziemlich viel versprechend.

„Also, du hast das geträumt, seit du ein Kind warst?", hatte Dean gefragt.

„Ja?"

„Und ihr küsst euch?"

„Jedes Mal."

„Und wer ist dieser Prinzen-Typ?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, ich weiß nur, dass er ein Prinz ist, aber das war's auch.

Ich hab keine Ahnung wie sein Name ist."

„Wie sieht er aus?"

„Ähm, hellblondes Haar, graue Augen, spitzes Gesicht."

„Hmmm…" Dean hatte kurz nachgedacht, bevor er plötzlich seinen Skizzenblock, den

er immer mit sich hatte, herausgeholt und in seinem Rucksack nach einem

Bleistift gekramt hatte. „Du musst mit alles über diesen Traum erzählen, dann

werd ich ihn malen und an meine Wand hängen!"

Er konnte ihm also auch nicht helfen.

Harry hatte sich nun an diese Träume gewöhnt, aber nachdem er sich vor ein paar

Monaten eingestanden hatte, dass er selbst auch Männer mochte, hatte er den

Traum häufiger gehabt, um die sechs oder sieben Mal pro Monat, anstatt der

üblichen zwei Mal, aber erst seit er nach Hogwarts gezogen war, hatte er den

Traum jede Nacht.

Er war nun seit einem Monat hier und obwohl der stets wiederkehrende Traum ihn

zuerst erschrocken und noch mehr hatte wundern lassen warum er ihn träumte, so

fühlte er sich doch, je häufiger er ihn träumte, als könnte er sich…erinnern.

Als könnte er sich an etwas erinnern, was ihm unbekannt war, aber wenn er nach

den ersten zwei Wochen ins Bett stieg und die Lampen ausschaltete, waren seine

Gedanken schon bei seinem Prinzen. Jede Nacht hoffte er, wieder von ihm zu

träumen, bloß um dieses hingebungsvolle Gefühl der Anbetung zu empfinden und den

Blick dieser schimmernden Augen auf sich zu haben; und jeden Morgen lächelte er

nach dem Aufwachen, wenn dieses Gefühl über ihn hinwegspülte.

Das war genau das, woran er dachte, als er diesmal ins Bett schlüpfte und in der

Dunkelheit die Decke bis über einen Teil seines Kopfes zog, um die winterliche

Kälte fernzuhalten, die in der Burg herrschte. Beim Gedanken an seinen Traum

lächelte er ins Kissen. Es war derselbe, aber er wurde seiner nie müde. Wenn er

aufwachte, erinnerte er sich an alles und es schien immer so wirklich. Wie sie

sich küssten, langsam und sanft, jedes Quäntchen Liebe in den Kuss einfließen

lassend, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt und jedes Mal wenn er erwachte konnte

er immer noch seinen Herzschlag rasen fühlen von diesem Sturm der Leidenschaft,

den sein Gehirn ihn hatte spüren lassen. Das Bild seines unbekannten blonden

Prinzen blieb frisch in seinem Gedächtnis, diese grauen Augen, die, obwohl er

glaubte sie wären normalerweise gegen andere zusammengekniffen, wenn sie ihn

anblickten, nichts als Zuneigung zeigten.

Das einzige Problem war, dass wenn er aufwachte und dieses Gefühl der Liebe ihn

völlig überrollt hatte, es auch genauso schnell verschwand und ihm nur ein

leeres Gefühl tief in seiner Brust blieb, als fehle ihm dringend etwas, aber er

wusste nicht was.

Aber trotzdem lächelte er als er seine Augen schloss und sich, mit dem Prinzen

bereits hinter seinen Augenlidern bevor der Traum überhaupt begonnen hatte, dem

Schlaf hingab und war froh, dass er am nächsten Morgen nicht früh aufstehen

musste.

Draco freute sich immer darauf, wenn Harry morgens aufwachte. Er hatte Harry

über seine Träume sprechen hören und er wusste nicht, dass die Person in seinem

Traum Draco war, aber der Blick in seinen Augen, wenn er erwachte, mit seinen

großen Pupillen und dem Ausdruck von völligem Frieden und Liebe auf dem Gesicht,

ließ Draco immer grinsen und der Drang seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen war

ungeheuer stark.

Und als das Morgenlicht durch das Fenster schien, da der Schneefall irgendwann

während der Nacht aufgehört hatte, beobachtete Draco wie Harrys Augen langsam

aufblinzelten und lehnte sich lächelnd über ihn, um zu sehen, was Gedanken an

ihn mit diesen tiefen dunkelgrünen Augen angestellt hatten.

Ein Lächeln erreichte Harrys Lippen aus, als er erwachte und er schloss seine

Augen noch einmal, um das Gefühl der Liebe zu genießen solange er es hatte,

bevor es verschwand. Er hatte wieder von seinem Prinzen geträumt, wie jede Nacht

und das Flattern in seiner Brust und die Wärme auf seinen Wangen, beim Gedanken

daran, ließen ihn sich tiefer unter die Bettdecke kuscheln. Er blickte hinauf

zur Decke, während er sich warm und wohl fühlte, bevor, wie sonst auch, das

Gefühl langsam verschwand und Harry mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln über den

Augen nach oben starrte.

Er wünschte das Gefühl würde bleiben. Er hatte noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung

mit jemandem gehabt. Er hatte versucht mit ein paar Leuten auszugehen, aber es

hielt nie lange an und sie kamen nie weiter als einige Küsse. Da er, bis vor ein

paar Monaten, nie wirklich gewusst hatte, ob er Jungen oder Mädchen mochte,

hatte ihn die Vorstellung einer Beziehung mit irgendjemandem nie gekümmert, bis

jetzt jedenfalls. Das einzige Problem war, dass die Person mit der er eine

Beziehung haben wollte, nicht echt war – er war nur ein Traum und der Gedanke,

dass er sich in einen Traum verliebt hatte, ließ Harry an seinem Verstand

zweifeln.

Als er jedoch nach oben, zu den Balken an der Decke, starrte, während das

Gefühl, das er so liebte, ihn verließ, fühlte er sich, als müsste er nur hinauf

reichen, hinauf in die Luft, damit er den jungen Prinzen ergreifen und bei sich

halten konnte.

Also tat er es. Eine Hand anhebend, streckte er sie nach oben und zur selben

Zeit sprang Draco schockiert zurück.

Er hatte dicht, kaum drei Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, über Harry

gelehnt und sich in seinen warmen Augen verloren, wobei er sich nur einen

Augenblick lang gewundert hatte, warum er die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, als er

plötzlich Harrys Hand durch seinen Brustkorb schießen fühlte. Nachdem er

überrascht nach hinten gesprungen war, sah er wie Harrys Hand für einen Moment

dort blieb und sich sanft um die Luft schloss, bevor er sie langsam wieder an

seiner Seite auf dem Bett ablegte.

Harry seufzte. Was dachte er sich nur? Was _tat_ er da? Vielleicht musste

er wirklich jemanden finden mit dem er sich verabreden konnte, denn je länger an

seinen Prinzen dachte, desto weniger wollte er mit jemand anderem ausgehen. Der

Traum verzehrte ihn, vielleicht wurde er tatsächlich schwachsinnig? Noch einmal

seufzend, trat er die Bettdecke beiseite und setzte sich aufrecht hin, ohne

Draco zu bemerken, der am Ende des Bettes stand und seine Faust an die Stelle

hielt, durch die Harrys Hand gedrungen war.

Hatte er gespürt, dass Draco dort gewesen war? Hatte er nach ihm gegriffen?

Draco lächelte sacht und beobachtete wie Harry sich streckte, aufstand und sich

mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

Er hoffte es, denn vielleicht bedeutete das, dass er für Harry nicht so

unsichtbar war, wie er angenommen hatte.

„Also, dort draußen liegen Tonnen von Schnee. Zeit für eine

Schneeballschlacht!", verkündete Seamus aufgeregt nachdem sie Frühstück in der

Großen Halle gegessen hatten.

Er hatte während der gesamten Mahlzeit auf den Schnee außerhalb eines Fensters

gestarrt und beim Anblick des absolut alles draußen bedeckenden, tiefen Schnees

praktisch gebebt. Seamus hatte eine Schwäche für Schnee und schien mental immer

ein Fünfjähriger zu werden, wenn er welchen sah. Harry war damit aufgewachsen

und obwohl er nicht Seamus kindliche Freude dafür übernommen hatte, liebte auch

er Schnee.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte Dean grinsend seinen Freund.

„Man ist nie zu alt für eine Schneeballschlacht.", erklärte Seamus, bevor er

jeweils einen Arm von Harry und Dean ergriff und sie in den Hauptflur und durch

die großen Holztore hinaus in die Kälte zog.

„Seamus, hier draußen ist es arschkalt!", rief Harry aus und grub seine Hacken

gerade außerhalb der Tore in die Erde, brachte ihn zum halten, versuchte seinen

Arm wegzuziehen und blieb selbst stehen.

„Und wenn schon, dann ist es halt ein bisschen kühl, das macht doch nichts."

Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen Kälte hat noch niemand gescha-"

Genau in diesem Moment fuhr ein frostiger Wind sie an, der kleine Schneeflocken

mit sich brachte und Seamus erstarrte in der Mitte des Satzes, als Harry seine

Arme um sich schlang, da der dünne rote Pullover, den er anhatte, nicht viel an

Wärme produzierte.

Dean und er sahen beide Seamus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Seamus

rannte schnell wieder hinein, um das Geräusch seiner eigenen klappernden Zähnen

zu übertönen.

„Na gut, zuerst Mäntel und danach machen wir eine Schneeballschlacht!"

Draco war so neidisch, weil er nicht an der Schneeballschlacht der Jungen, unten

am Dunklen See, teilnehmen konnte. Alles was er tun konnte war ihnen zu folgen,

während sie um den See liefen, sich hinter Bäumen und Büschen versteckten und

versuchten sich gegenseitig zu erwischen. Das Haar aller drei war nass von den

Schneebällen, die sie wieder und wieder abbekommen hatten und ihr Lachen und das

anderer Leute, die sich am Schnee erfreuten, schallte durch die Luft.

Solche lustigen Dinge hatte er nie mit seinem alten Harry tun können. Hätte

jemand sie gesehen, nun, er wollte nicht an das denken, was seine Eltern getan

hätten; wenigstens hatten sie nie von seiner Affäre mit ihm erfahren. Seine

Liebe zu Harry war ein Geheimnis gewesen und genau das war noch etwas auf das er

neidisch war. In diesem Zeitalter schien es keine Rolle zu spielen, wen man

liebte. Er hatte gesehen, wie Dean und Seamus Hand in Hand zum Unterricht

gelaufen waren und keiner hatte auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt. Wenn es so

gewesen wäre als er noch gelebt hatte, wäre seine Liebe zu Harry okay gewesen,

dann hätte ihr gemeinsames Leben ganz anders ausgesehen. Er hätte

Schneeballschlachten auf den Ländereien mit ihm haben und mit ihm ausreiten

können, anstatt sich heimlich tief im Wald treffen zu müssen; er hätte sogar

ganz simple Dinge tun können, wie gemeinsam zu Abend essen, da der Prinz und der

Sohn eines Schneiders schließlich nicht im selben Raum speisen konnten.

Das lachende Trio hatte sich zu dem begeben, was über die Jahre auf den Namen

Peitschende Weide getauft worden war, einem Baum in der Nähe des Seeufers. Der

Baum hatte bereits zu Dracos Zeiten dort gestanden, obschon sehr viel kleiner

und zierlicher als der 5 Fuß breite Baumstamm von heute, mit arm- und beindicken

Zweigen.

Draco schlenderte hinüber, setzte sich darunter und schaute lächelnd zu wie

Seamus und Harry sich verbündeten und Dean mit einer großen Menge Schneebällen

bewarfen, nachdem dieser einen schwer mit Schnee beladenen Ast über ihnen

ausgeschüttelt hatte.

Er hatte, vor Jahren, viele Stunden mit Harry unter diesem Baum verbracht,

einfach zusammen in der frischen Luft der Sommernacht sitzend. Es war nicht weit

von der Burg, versteckt hinter fensterlosen Mauern und es war ein Ort, an dem

sie sich unbemerkt hatten treffen können, von dem sie sich meistens nicht einmal

entfernt hatten. Draco war mit seinen Pflichten und Harry mit seinem Beruf

beschäftigt, daher hatten sie wenig Zeit gehabt, um allein zu sein, also saßen

sie normalerweise nur gemeinsam dort, in den Armen des anderen und ließen die

Welt an sich vorüberziehen.

Dracos Lächeln fiel jedoch von seinem Gesicht, als er daran dachte, welche

anderen Erinnerungen mit diesem Baum zusammenhingen. Immerhin, war er eines der

wenigen Dinge, die er vor seinem Tod zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er entschloss sich

nicht von seinen Erinnerungen überwältigt zu werden und sah wieder nach oben, um

das geliebte Gesicht zu finden, als plötzlich…

„Harry? Hey, Harry, geht's dir gut? "

Seamus und Dean rannten zu Harry, der am Ufer auf seine Knie zusammengebrochen

zu sein schien und wild ins Wasser starrte; und mit panischem Blick schoss Draco

vom Baum davon und rannte ebenfalls zu ihm.

Er erreichte ihn Sekunden nach Seamus und Dean, während Seamus sich an eine

Seite hockte und Dean auf der anderen stand. Draco hetzte vor ihn, seine Füße

durchstießen gerade so das Wasser und ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte er

seine Hände aus, um ihn an den Schultern zu halten, nur um zu erkennen, dass er

ihn natürlich nicht berühren konnte, seine Hände fuhren einfach durch ihn

hindurch und Harry erschauerte.

„Hey", sagte Seamus sanft und seine Hand streichelte Harrys Rücken als er

zitterte, „Hey, komm schon, schüttle es ab.", lockte er in mit vorgetäuschter

Ruhe in der Stimme, aber Harry wandte seine Blick nicht von dem Wasser vor ihm

ab und seine Augen waren voller Furcht.

Was passierte hier? Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich als wäre alles was er je

geliebt hatte einfach verschwunden; als hätte er ein großes Loch in seiner

Brust? Harry fühlte nicht einmal, dass Seamus ihn an den Schultern schüttelte,

er starrte nur auf das teilweise gefrorene Wasser, außer Atem, als plötzlich ein

stechender Schmerz durch seine Stirn schoss und er nach vorne in den Schnee

fiel, die Hände auf die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn gepresst.

Er bemerkte nur kurz, dass Seamus und Dean seinen Namen riefen, bevor er durch

den Schmerz in seinem Kopf eine Stimme hörte, die er nicht erkannte.

_-„Lass mich mit dir sterben." -_

Dann war der Schmerz weg.

Er blinzelte langsam, nahm seine Hände von seinem Kopf und setzte sich auf seine

Hacken, während er mit verwirrtem Blick auf das stille Wasser sah.

„Harry?", fragte Seamus, scheinbar atemlos und Harry drehte sich zu ihm.

„Geht…geht es dir gut?"

Harry saß einen Moment da und dachte nach. „Ja…entschuldige, mir geht's gut,

ich…ich hatte nur dieses echt komische Gefühl.", sagte er langsam und schaute

zum See zurück, der einige gefrorene Stellen hatte und die, die es nicht waren,

kräuselten sich sacht im Wind.

Er war in Ordnung, er fühlte sich nun okay. Der Schmerz war verebbt und aus

welchem Grund auch immer die Furcht da gewesen war, sie war ebenfalls weg. Aber

trotzdem…Harry runzelte die Stirn; hatte er eine andere Stimme gehört? Was hatte

sie gesagt? Oder hatte er sie sich nur eingebildet? War dort überhaupt eine

Stimme gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es schwand aus seinem

Gedächtnis.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören herumzutoben?", schlug Dean Seamus vor. „Lasst

uns wieder hinein gehen."

Harry sah weiterhin den See an und ein fassungsloser, finsterer Blick schob sich

auf sein Gesicht. „…Ja…ja okay.", sagte er verwirrt, während Seamus seinen Arm

ergriff und ihm half aufzustehen.

Als die drei weggingen, stand Draco schließlich auf, mit ungläubigem Verstehen

im Blick.

_Aber…aber er konnte doch nicht wissen…_

Er starrte auf die Fußspuren, die sie im Schnee hinterlassen hatten, bevor er zu

ihren Rücken hoch schaute.

_Das ist unmöglich; er konnte es auf keinen Fall wissen…auf keinen Fall…_

Draco warf der Peitschenden Weide einen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und

schaute auf den See zurück, wobei seine Augen groß waren, durch die unangenehmen

Gedanken, als er sich an seine eigenen Fußspuren aus der Vergangenheit

erinnerte. Er war an diesem Baum vorbei gerannt, zu genau dieser Stelle…Harry

war zu der Zeit schon tot gewesen…also wie…woher wusste er…

Spürte er, dass dies der Ort war, an dem Draco sich ertränkt hatte?


End file.
